No Matter What
by Darkfirelight
Summary: S01E07/8 . Clark starts dating Chloe after the events of "Cool", and things spiral from there. With impending parenthood and premature flight coming into play there's a lot more in store for the intrepid duo than just teen drama. Chlark. Inspired by "Pariah" by The Fallen Sky.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Summary: S01E07/8+. Clark starts dating Chloe after the events of "Cool", and things spiral from there. With impending parenthood and premature flight coming into play there's a lot more in store for the intrepid duo than just teen drama. Chlark. Inspired by "Pariah" by The Fallen Sky.

* * *

Chloe quickly jogged to keep up with the two boys, turning a bright grin on the larger of them and giving a friendly wave to the smaller even as she jumped the former. "Hey you!" She said giddily, wide green eyes locked onto his own blue.

"Hey." Clark said in a softer tone, though his own answering grin was no less bright, if not brighter.

She shifted slightly in his arms, marvelling at the teen's strength as he effortlessly held her off the ground in an embrace. "How's it going?" She asked, suddenly seeming much less hyperactive, a light pink blush grazing her cheeks.

Pete rolled his eyes at the display, tsk'ing the two like a disapproving parent, though the effect was ruined by his cheeky grin. "Get a room!" He heckled, grin widening as the two stumbled apart, blushes deepening.

"So what are you two up to?" Chloe queried as she settled into a steady walk beside them, turning her blonde head from one to the other.

"Going to school." Pete dead-panned, smirking as she flipped him off.

"Right." Clark agreed half-heartedly. From the corner of his eye the shorter boy spotted his hand absently playing with hers, their fingers dancing about as the blonde playfully kept her hand from his.

For the past month the two had been dating, ever since Chloe had nearly been killed by Sean Calvin. After the event in question Clark had become protective, almost overly so of the blonde, and eventually things had escalated after he had stayed the night around hers during a weekend in which her father was away. Pete had been surprised when he came to school to find the eccentrically dressed girl leaning against a locker, arms around the taller youth's neck as they gazed at one another.

A part of him worried that they were going too fast, just from the glimpses he got of their relationship; The errant flirting, the lingering kisses, shy looks and sly smiles... For the past two weeks he had had to put up with the gag-inducing displays. But in the end it really wasn't any of his business.

Wondering ahead he absently listened to the two as they talked. "A 'Get together', huh?" The blonde spoke up beside him, finally clasping Clark's own larger hand and smiling lightly. "Do my ears deceive me or is Clark Kent planning a party?"

"Not a party, just a small gathering." He defended, pouting.

Chloe rolled her eyes, turning to Pete as she did so. "'Small.'" She mimicked, and he bit his lower lip as he thought of all the people that he was going to invite just to see the look on Clark's face.

* * *

"Pete, what is all this?" Clark looked around his living room in disbelief, shaking his head as a large amount of people roamed around his house, couples making out by the doors, teens laughing in front of the TV and girls gossiping while a few of the more messy teens got into a makeshift water balloon fight across the living-room.

Pete grinned as he gestured around the room as though presenting some grand spectacle. "Awesome, right? And this isn't even the best part!"

Leading his date and Clark out the door, the shorter boy looked up and following his gaze Clark frowned, watching as an intense fireworks display lit up the sky. "Are you trying to get the cops to come here?" He asked the other boy incredulously.

"Relax," Both teens turned at the smooth voice, taking in the sight of Lex Luthor, extremely out of place in his expansive clothing and immaculate appearance in comparison to the hyperactive kids running around and awing at the lights going off high above. "I know that a party like this can make or break a reputation so I've taken the liberty of making sure it goes off without a hitch." He reassured the younger man.

His date chose that moment to make her presence known, an oriental woman dressed in a fine black dress and expensive jewellery that seemed even more out of place than Lex. "Sorry I took so long, there was a line. Apparently someone clogged up the upstairs bathroom."

"I'm so dead." The farmboy murmured, shaking his head in stunned disbelief.

He barely registered Lex patting him on the shoulder as he turned to walk back into the house, wading through tens of people to drop onto the couch, his only interruption an obviously drunk teen ready to throw up. A quick burst of super-speed took care of that problem and he silently sat there, brooding as the other teens walked around, giving him a wide berth. The only exception being Lana's wince of sympathy, her look only causing him to sink even deeper.

"Clark!" He twisted to lean on the arm of the red couch, watching as Chloe stumbled her way over to him, wide grin in place. "'Small gathering, huh?'" She slurred slightly, and his brow rose as he realized that she was obviously a little drunk herself.

"I can't believe Pete did this." He responded, pouting as he slouched even further.

Chuckling, the blonde rested a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle rub, exaggerating her movements as she did so. "There, there, I'm sure it'll be okay." She crooned, her comforting offset by the continuing giggle that came after.

"So dead." He repeated mournfully.

"Come on." She dragged him up by his arm, bemused boy following her through the living room to the punch table. "Drink up and try to relax."

Despite knowing that the drinks had probably been spiked and being against it, he just sighed and, figuring it couldn't get much worse, took a deep gulp, metabolism and invulnerability making the content barely registered.

Cheering, the girl ushered him to take another drink and pushed him into the main room, manoeuvring around other partakers and dragging him onto the makeshift "dance-floor" that had been erected in the centre of the room.

Clark tried to maintain his frown, but for some reason he couldn't resist the smirk that came as he watched the petite girl fumble about in an uncoordinated dance. "Light-weight." He teased, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Hey!" She huffed, face red as she stumbled into him, leaning against his chest.

Laughing as she mumbled into his plaid shirt, Clark wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "How much have you had to drink?" For some reason whereas usually he would be upset at the thought of his friend drinking, now the sight of a buzzed Chloe Sullivan just brought an amused smile to his lips.

"Like, three glasses." She pushed at his arms, looking up at him with defiant emerald eyes. "Why?"

Nearby one of said glasses shattered on the ground, but he shrugged it off and turned back to the pouting blonde. "No reason."

"No, why?" She insisted, grasping the fabric with both hands.

He stared at the tiny blonde as she attempted to manhandle him and couldn't contain the humour that shook his form. "No reason. It's not noticeable at all that you're drunk." He mocked.

"Good." She nodded resolutely, apparently not realizing that he was being sarcastic.

"You know what, I think you need to rest. Come on, you." He slowly walked up the stairs with her, rolling his eyes and mouthing 'three glasses' to himself as he did.

The upstairs of the house, in spite of the claims to the otherwise, was completely empty save for a couple of kids that hadn't gotten the memo that the toilet was out of order.

Sighing at the blonde as she snuggled into his shirt once more, he calmly stepped into his room, locking the door behind him via the door-chain. "Come on." He grunted, lifting her into the bed as she cooed against him.

A blush took over his face as she shifted, feeling her curves against him and watching her hazy eyes look up at him. A spark of mischief overtook her and she casually brushed against him, a sly expression covering her face. "Ooh."

Perhaps he should have been more defensive, or just tucked her in the bed and left her, but for some reason he didn't want to. "Chloe." He groaned, meeting her gaze and settling down beside her.

For a moment she stared up at him, and then she wrapped herself around him, locking lips simultaneously.

One after another article after article of clothing was shed, until the two were completely stripped. And then they sank beneath the covers.

* * *

The sound of sirens roused Clark from his slumber, and he mumbled against his pillow as he did so, blowing errant strands of hair from his face and then freezing.

Slowly looking up, his eyes widened as he took in the sleeping face beside him, bathed in red-blue light from outside. He shook his head and got up, laying on his forearms as he did so and looking out the window in alarm. "What the hell?" He murmured.

* * *

"Lex, what's going on!?" Clark rushed towards the billionaire that, for some reason, had yet to leave.

"The quarterback found an injured person in your loft, Clark. Apparently he had some kind of seizure." He spoke grimly.

"What!?" Alarmed, he hurried over to the ambulance, pushing his way through the crowd. "Excuse me, hey!" He called to the paramedics as they carried the man in on a stretcher.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you- "I'm the person that lives here, I might be able to identify the guy." He cut across, furrowing his brow.

The paramedic hesitated, turning to his colleague for a moment before nodding and revealing the man's face.

"Earl?" He gasped, taking in the sweat-drenched features and the injured gaze."

"Clark." Earl croaked, attempting to reach out to him. "Jonathan, I... Only one I could trust." He drifted off into incoherent mumbling, and Clark grit his teeth.

"I know him." He nodded to the paramedics. "His name's Earl Jenkins, he used to work here."

"Alright. We'll be sure to keep you apprised of the situation." He assured Clark, pulling a pad and clipboard from within the vehicle. "If you could just write down your details."

After doing so, they quickly closed the doors and drove off, leaving him staring worriedly after the vehicle as the other party-goers gossiped around him.

* * *

"Hey." Clark started as he heard her voice, turning so fast that he nearly broke into super-speed.

"Chloe!" He smiled awkwardly, hunching his shoulders as she sat beside him, pulling off her red coat and bunching it around her knees. "Hey."

She clicked her tongue and raised an eyebrow at his skittishness. "This isn't going to be one of those times where we get all nervous and defensive around each-other, is it?" She queried dryly.

He flinched as she casually threw it out there, nonchalant as always. "No, no. I just..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Chloe, I'm sorry. I took advantage of you."

"Hardly." She scoffed, waving off his apology. "Clark, you were drunk as well. It was just a thing."

"I-" He couldn't deny that he'd been out of character, and he pursed his lips in confusion as he mulled over his earlier behaviour.

"Heh, come here you dope." She leaned into him and gave him a comforting squeeze, smiling at his nervousness. "Clark, it was just sex. And I'm glad that my first time was with you."

"Right." He blushed, feeling slightly guilty as he remembered how at the time he hadn't even thought of what might happen if he couldn't control his powers.

"So," She moved on, rubbing her legs as she glanced around the hospital waiting room. "Your dad's in there?"

Clark nodded and looked down the hallway. "Yeah, he was the first person Earl asked for. I don't know what's going on. Apparently he's being arrested for _murder."_ He said in apprehension, frowning.

"Well, you don't always know a person." She shrugged. "He belongs in a detox clinic."

Shaking his head resolutely, Clark turned his frown on her. "He's not on drugs, Chloe."

She looked doubtful, but shrugged once more and gave him another squeeze on his biceps. "Alright, if you say so."

He ignored her doubtful tone and turned to watch the waiting room door, hoping that the nurse would come and collect him soon. "He tried to teach me how to play guitar once, said it'd help me with women." He revealed.

"Uh-huh, because every girl's a sucker for a six-string." Chloe jabbed, smiling. "How come I haven't heard you play before?" She queried softly.

"I kept breaking the strings. I think he got sick of replacing them." He chuckled.

She gave him a sympathetic look and shook her head. "Y'know, just because you know someone, doesn't mean you know their deepest, darkest secrets."

Pausing, Clark looked down at his lap, troubled. "Yeah..." He whispered.

"Mr. Kent?" His attention was drawn by an orderly waving him over and he released Chloe's hand, returning her small smile and making his way to the door.

* * *

Chloe watched as Clark stepped through the double doors, led by the female orderly through the hospital.

Despite what had happened earlier at the party she didn't feel that now was the best time to bring it up; He had bigger worries right now and she'd rather they come back to whatever _this _was later, after he'd taken care of "Earl".

A drunken accident didn't define their relationship, and she didn't overly mind what had happened anyway, though she wished that it had waited a month at least, after she was fifteen.

Sighing, the blonde pushed it out of her mind, not thinking on the incident more than a handful of occasions throughout the weekend, and she didn't even think about it when they met on Monday.

"Clark!" She waved as she caught up to him, watching his bashful smile make an appearance. It wasn't fair that he could be so big, yet so adorable. "Hey!" She grinned.

"Hi, Chloe." She wrapped her hand around his, walking with him to the bus. "So we've got a trip to the Luthorcorp plant. Doesn't your dad work there?"

She grimaced as she mused over her father's nerdy attitude and terrible puns about crap. Literally. "Unfortunately."

"That bad, huh?" He chuckled, and her face lit up again as he gave a rueful smile. Clark's happiness was contagious, and she just couldn't stay upset when he was happy.

"Yeah." She huffed in consternation. "Wanna skip it?" She grinned mischievously.

"What?" He stumbled, flabbergasted. "We can't do that!" He gasped, looking at her with wide eyes.

She shrugged and slowed, watching as the bus pulled up just across the road. "Sure we can. It'd just be for today."

"What about your dad?" He queried, and she grinned as she realized that even if he hadn't thought about it before, the idea had stuck with him now. Hook.

"I'll tell him I'm sick." She shrugged with a rueful tilt of her head, matching his look with an innocent smile. She swayed as she walked ahead, looking over her shoulder and hoping she didn't look like a doofus. His eyes caught her hips and her smile widened. Line...

"I don't know." He murmured, watching her move. They were nearly in the view of the bus now and she knew that she had to act quickly if she wanted to convince him.

She shifted on her heel and gently ran a finger across his chest, marvelling as he followed it's path with a fixated stare. Was this what all those girl on the cheer-leading squad felt when they led on the boys? No wonder they seemed so snobbish, she felt powerful watching him swallow, eyes lidded. Was that all it took? "I'm sure we can think of something else to do. Something better." She spoke innocently, and his baby blues seemed to light up. Sinker.

As responsible as he was for his age, Clark Kent was still a teenager, and right now she was taking full advantage of that fact. Happily taking advantage of that.

Across the road the bus took off, unknowingly leaving behind the two teens as they were obscured by the cornstalks around the path. "Well, I guess it's decided." She said brightly, bringing her arms up around his neck. "Let's go back to mine!"

* * *

Clark glared at the screen as his character ran, blade whirling in specific patterns, beating off enemies of the same build and design. "Come on." His glare intensified as he watched the kill count. 984. 993. 1000!

"Yes!" He grinned, finishing off the final boss and watching the character unlock screen appear. "Nailed it. Shame Pete isn't here." He sighed.

Chloe laughed from her place beside her computer, errantly browsing the pages of the Daily Planet. "Yeah, it's a shame." She said wistfully, though she followed his movement with a slight grin and stood, turning from the computer. "Want something to drink?" She offered.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind some orange juice." He grinned up at her from his place on the floor. "Thanks!"

"OJ it is." She said amusedly, stepping out the door and down the stairs and wondering into the kitchen.

A minute later and she walked back into her room, hands full with two glasses of the beverage.

She paused as she saw Clark looking out the window, gaze locked on something in the distance. "You alright?" She asked uncertainly, startling him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, I just... Thought I saw something." He shrugged. "Guess it was nothing."

She returned the gesture as she set down the drinks, wondering over to stand in front of him. "So... We're up here, all alone. No-one's around." She pointed out, sidling up to him with a small smile.

"Yeah." He agreed dumbly, watching as she moved in closer with wide eyes, bending to meet her.

The two kissed beside the window, and neither took notice of the fact that the curtains were open, uncaring even if they did. "Come on." She pulled him over to her bed, smiling impishly.

"I-" He followed her down, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door.

The blonde hissed in disappointment, meeting his earnest gaze with a guilty smile of her own. "One minute!" She called in a slightly hoarse voice, patting him on the shoulder as he pouted.

Walking down the stairs, she ushered him back into her room when he made to follow and answered the door, frowning at the sight of two police officers.

"Is there a problem officers?" She asked uncertainly, and her heart dropped when she caught their grim faces.

The older officer stepped forward. "Are you Chloe Sullivan, daughter of Gabe Sullivan?"

"Yeah." She stared up at them in worry. "What-What's happened?"

The two stared at her, and then the officer spoke again, gaze troubled as he slowly spoke, as though hesitant to actually tell her the problem. "There's a situation at the Luthorcorp plant, where your father works."

* * *

Having abandoned his hiding spot, Clark sat beside Chloe in the back of the police car, arms around her as she stared out the window in worry. "Hey, it'll be okay." He comforted.

She didn't reply with words, but instead burrowed into his welcoming embrace.

The car pulled up alongside the Luthorcorp plant, where there was a veritable circus of media hovering around the plant like vultures. The officers led them to the main gate, pushing through the crowd with prejudice as they converged.

After a minute of pushing the two got through the main gate, where Clark was surprised to see his parents alongside the Luthor's, vehemently arguing with one another. "Mom, dad!" He called out, and the two turned, startled to see him running towards them.

"Clark!" Martha screamed, running to meet him and flinging her arms around him in a desperate embrace. She patted his face and his clothes as she surveyed him even as Jonathan jogged to meet the two. Next to him Chloe smiled slightly at the family of three, though she was predominantly worried for her father. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" He pattered off into silence as he gauged their reactions. "Chloe and I were skipping school." He blurted, slouching.

For a second Jonathan looked affronted, but then his hard gaze softened and he wrapped his son in a hug once more. "I'm just glad you're safe, son."

Chloe turned from the touching scene and saw Lex glaring at his father, equipping a large SWAT-type vest. "What's going on?" She queried as he went to walk past her.

"I'm going in to negotiate." He informed her briskly, continuing his gait even as Clark and his parents pulled away to meet him.

"Lex, it's dangerous in there. There's gas." Jonathan frowned.

Sighing, the junior Luthor shook his head. "I know that, but I can't just sit around while innocent kids are held hostage in my plant, Mr. Kent. I'm glad you're safe." He directed at Clark, nodding in acknowledgement. "Now if you'll excuse me."

The four watched him march into the building, head held high as he did so.

Clark pushed away from his parents, and while Chloe couldn't catch what was said she did see him jog into the plant after Lex. "What the hell is he doing!?" She yelled at them, realizing that somehow no-one else had seen him go.

The two started, and Jonathan sighed as he spoke, gently holding Martha by the shoulders. "Clark'll be fine Chloe. We've known Earl for a long time and he'll do the right thing." He spoke firmly, but she could clearly see the doubt in his eyes.

She spun on her heel, however his hand came down to rest on her shoulder and he shook his head. "Trust me. And him."

The blonde was conflicted, but before she could say anything a sudden increase in sound drew her attention to the main entrance, where students were making their way out, closely followed by her father. "Dad!" She ran to him.

Gabe held her in a tight hold, expression serious as he did so. "Chloe." He didn't say anything else, and she could see how badly the experience had shaken him up.

After a moment of silence she turned back to the plant, only to have her attention drawn once more by one of the Luthorcorp employees shouts. "The gas levels are dropping!"

Everyone hurried to stand around the table, watching as the readings steadily decreased. "Clark." Martha whispered, so quiet that she barely heard her. She shook off her suspicion and instead chose to lean back, watching the entrance for any sign of him. Minutes later Clark and Lex exited, carrying Earl between them, though Clark seemed pained.

After some Luthor spinning Earl was seen as a sick man out of control of his own actions and Lex promised the crowd that he would get the best care available.

"Clark." She hurried over to him, ignoring their usual secrecy around their parents and giving him a tight hug. "I was so worried."

He smiled down at her he returned the gesture, looking like someone out of an action movie with the soot covering him and his hair in disarray. "I'm fine, Chloe."

Though she would later deny it, Chloe Sullivan actually cried a little at his words.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

**Chapter two:**

**Day four-six**

* * *

Clark ruffled the blonde hair beneath his fingers, grinning as the owner of said hair squawked in indignation, batting at his hand. "Damn it Clark!" She spluttered, pulling away to half-glare half-pout up at him.

The farmboy chuckled at her reaction and moved out of reach as she attempted to whack him. "Good morning to you too." He jabbed.

Huffing, Chloe put her hands on her hips and full on glared at him, suspicion in her eyes as she surveyed him. "And just what's got you so pepped?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just a nice day is all." He shrugged nonchalantly, eyeing her with humour.

"Hmph," She crossed her arms. "Was before a certain annoying farmboy came along and messed up my hair."

"Right. So, seriously, why so smiley all of a sudden? I mean, it's a step up from your usual brooding, but still..." She trailed off as he glared.

"I don't brood." He brooded, sniffing in a haughty manner that drew a reluctant giggle from the petite blonde.

"Right, so?" She pressed, not allowing him to deflect the topic.

He rolled his eyes at her persistence and finally relented. "Lex felt really bad for what happened at the plant, so he invited me to a charity event in Metropolis." He revealed.

"Nice. So are you his plus one or what?" She paused and smiled mischievously. "Could this constitute a date?"

"Chloe!" He whined. "Why did you have to say it like that? Besides, Lex got me my own ticket."

"Great, so who's your plus one?" She pressed.

Clark shook his head, chuckling. "Who do you think?" He queried, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Beaming, Chloe gave him a quick peck on the cheek and drew away when he went to lean in. "Oh no you don't, we can't bunk again. The only reason we didn't get in trouble last time was because of what happened at the plant."

Raising an eyebrow, he gave her a look. "And who's idea was it then?"

"I've apologized for that already. Get over yourself." She teased, dancing around him as he went to grab at her. "Later." She promised, winking.

He gave a fond smile and sighed in consternation. "Alright." He agreed.

"Great!" She chirped. "I'll see you at five."

Hours later found both teens waiting at the Kent's farm, anxiously watching the clock as they did so.

Pacing around the living room, Chloe watched the sleek limousine pull up the path to the farm. "Christ, he doesn't spare any expense, does he?" She murmured, lips twitching as she watched Clark fiddle with the collar of his suit. "You alright there?"

Starting slightly, Clark pasted on a smile and nodded a little too quickly. "Yeah, I'm great."

"You've never worn a suit before, have you?" She mused, swallowing the urge to laugh.

"Once." He admitted, looking down at her amused expression.

She tsk'ed, reaching out to straighten his tie. "Well, at least you can pull it off." She lamented.

Glancing down, the farmboy looked over her own dress, sleek and red, yet despite being completely against her colouring it still somehow managed to look _amazing _on her. "Uh-huh." He agreed dumbly, staring at her.

Snapping her fingers in front of his face, the blonde gave a grin and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door. "Come on, you."

Despite his amazing balance Clark still stumbled as he followed the girl, mostly because of the height difference requiring him to slouch and bend forwards to keep up as she hurried down the porch steps and into the limo.

"Hi, Lex." He greeted as he was pulled through the door, the older man looking in amusement as the much smaller blonde manhandled him.

"Clark, Chloe." He nodded, raising an eyebrow as they sat down. To his side his date suppressed a smile at the two teens and waved lightly, seeming to prefer her silence.

For the most part the ride to Metropolis was spent with Lex politely conversing with his date, a brunette that apparently was smarter than the usual girls he hung around with. Meanwhile Chloe teased and flirted with Clark as he fumbled with his suit, grunting to her that he hated "monkey suits" and earning a laugh from the boisterous teen.

"Ooh, come on." She grinned, and Clark manoeuvred them so that he could lead them out the door, refusing to be dragged around any more than he already had been.

The bald billionaire watched after them and smiled lightly as they wandered through the maze of other party-goers, his "date" exiting the limo on her own and walking up to the door. "Bye Lex."

He casually waved her off, taking a moment to compose himself before getting out of the car, frowning as he was assailed with camera flashes.

* * *

"Lana!" Chloe hustled up to the smaller girl, still hand-in-hand with Clark. "How's it going? Who're you here with?"

"Great, I'm here with Whitney." She nodded to a corner sofa that had been set up where Whitney had somehow managed to attract a crowd of older men with his regaling of football exploits. The well-dressed gentlemen, most of whom looked to be at least twice his age, laughed as he spoke, seemingly amused by his small-town manners.

"Well, that's unexpected." She grinned, restraining the laughter that threatened to bubble up at their sheer _difference_. "Glad he's enjoying himself, I guess. How about you?"

"I'm alright." She smiled, turning as Lex tapped her on the shoulder. "Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem, I'm glad you're enjoying the party. Though," He glanced at Whitney strangely. "I'm surprised at the quarterback's entourage. How'd that happen?"

The two left to talk about whatever art piece they were particularly interested in, leaving them on their own. "Well, guess we're supposed to mingle." She spotted several well-known figures and bemoaned that she wouldn't get the chance to interview them.

"I think I'm gonna go get some air." Clark hedged, looking nervous at the large crowd.

She gave him a sympathetic look, realizing that he had almost definitely never been to a do like this before. "I'll come with. Come on." She ushered him towards the front doors, stepping out and taking a seat on the stairs. Thankfully the paparazzi had cleared out, leaving the street mostly empty save for a sleeping tramp and his dog at the bus stop.

"It's so loud." Clark frowned, shaking his head as he listened to the noise coming from the building.

"Mn." She nodded, looking around while he stared at the ground. "What's that?" Her keen eye spotted something in the foliage, and looking in the same direction Clark suddenly got to his feet. "Clark?" She asked in confusion as he started walking over.

All of a sudden a bus came screaming down the road, driving onto the pavement and spinning out of control. "Clark!" She screamed, stunned as the bus flew towards him.

He turned from where he had scared whoever was in the trees off, confused as he saw her frightened visage.

For a moment he stared between her and the bus, ready to step out of the way, but then all of a sudden he looked over to the bus bench and his gaze hardened, the boy himself reaching out and meeting the speeding vehicle head-on.

Staring in stunned silence. the blonde watched as he somehow _caught_ it, stopping it with sheer strength alone. "Whoa." She breathed.

He turned to her with wide eyes, quickly checking to make sure the other people were alright and breathing a sigh of relief before abruptly letting the bus go and moving away and back to her. "Chloe-" He started.

"What happened!?" The scream drew both teens attentions to the entrance, where several people were coming out and looking at the damaged public transportation.

Clark looked between the people and the bus and turned back to Chloe, only to see that she was still staring at him in awe. "The bus crashed. I just- I think the driver was asleep at the wheel." He explained to the nearest person, who quickly spread the word while several people called the police.

"Clark." She stared at him, blinking. "We need to talk."

Nodding shamefacedly, Clark made to follow her, unnoticed by the people around them.

* * *

Chloe pursed her lips, scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes.

"So, you've got, what, superpowers?" She queried.

Nodding, Clark tried to explain further. "I came down with the meteor shower. In a ship."

"It's-That's... Insane." She whispered, and quickly moved to reassure him at his hurt expression. "And amazing. Clark, I get how hard it must have been having to hide this, but I swear I won't tell anyone!"

"Thanks." He mumbled. "Do you think any differently of me?" He looked away.

"Yeah." She said bluntly, reinforcing his hurt. "Clark, you're an alien from another planet, but despite that you're one of the bravest, kindest, most heroic people I know. I think that if there were more people like you out there then the world would be a better place." She spoke honestly, reaching out to take his hand.

"Chloe, I- Thank you." He said sincerely, returning her smile.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the Torch office, Chloe stared indignantly as principal Kwan lectured her on her lack of censorship for the school newspaper. "...And until then I'm relieving you of your duties as Editor."

Sputtering, the blonde shook her head in denial. "You can't do that!" She spoke vehemently, glaring.

Ignoring her protests, he exited the room, leaving her standing there seething in rage with her friends watching with pity. "I'll go talk to him and see if I can't change his mind." Lana offered.

"I don't see how that'll change his mind, but thanks." She said bitterly.

Lana exited the office, leaving her and Clark alone. "Chloe... It'll be okay."

"I-" She huffed and seemed to deflate. "I know it seems stupid that I'd get so worked up over the Torch, but it's the only place where I can just be myself, where I can focus on the paper and work my ass off and actually _enjoy _it, y'know?" She winced.

The large teen wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I get it."

Returning to the two, Lana wrung her hands together and gave a nervous look. "So, some good news and bad news. Kwan'll let you work at the Torch, but he made me the editor."

"What!?" The taller girl screeched, emerald eyes wide in shock.

"I know it sounds bad, but you can still ghost-write and I'll print it all out. It's not the end of the world Chloe." The brunette attempted to placate her.

Chloe looked as though she were about to blow a fuse, but Clark's hand resting on her shoulder calmed her and she just gave a resigned sigh, drooping. "Thanks Lana."

The other girl looked uncertain, but gave an awkward smile nonetheless and quickly left, seeming to feel the tenseness in the atmosphere.

"I can't believe this." She lamented, dropping into her- _Lana's__- _chair.

"It'll be okay." Clark repeated, rubbing her shoulder.

The blonde shook her head and stood, stepping out of the office into the corridor.

Palming her face, Chloe heard Clark jog up to her. "How about we go somewhere?"

"Okay." She replied after a moment, sighing. "Where to?"

Despite her dry tone, Clark gave her a grin. "How about the movies? Or maybe bowling?"

"What...?" She perked up from her tired state, raising an eyebrow in interest. "You mean like a date?" She queried.

"Yeah." He nodded and the girl smiled softly.

"Sure. I guess we've got the time now, right?" She shrugged, allowing the farmboy to grab her hand and lead her across the car park.

For three hours the petite blonde let herself be distracted by Clark, allowing herself to be dragged off to the movies and not putting up a complaint when he ushered her home.

"Clark," She quirked her lips slightly in amusement as he hovered to the edge of her vision, shifting awkwardly outside her door. "Thanks for the evening. It still hurts having to lose the Torch like that, but... It was nice. Sort of an official first date." She mused,reflecting on their lack of a proper date up until that point.

"'First date?'" He grinned, teasing her. "Does that mean I don't get a goodnight kiss?"

Rolling her eyes, Chloe leaned in, meeting his lips with her own. "Seriously, thanks Clark." She smiled after they had both pulled away.

She watched as he walked out of view and then fell against the door, feeling giddy in a girly way that she generally tried to avoid. But for some reason this time she didn't mind.

Spending the night with mixed feelings, it wasn't until three days later that the blonde received good news about the school paper.

* * *

"Chloe, did you hear the good news?" Pete asked from his place, sitting opposite her computer.

She grinned as she nodded, eyes bright. "Principal Kwan told me this morning, he didn't seem happy about it. Did you have something to do with this?" She queried, directing her question towards Lana, the tiny brunette having just followed after her into the office.

"I told him that you were born to report the news, and that I refused to publish until he rehired you. When he threatened to shut down the Torch I printed an article about it and he finally caved." She smiled lightly.

Unable to contain herself, Chloe wrapped her arms around the other girl. "Thank you!"

Pete stood, stepping around the two girls and moving towards the open door. "Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it. Clark, man!" He exclaimed as the tall farmboy nearly walked into him. "We still up to that game later?"

"Sure. I'll see you after school." He agreed.

"Awesome." With that last remark the shorter boy exited the office, leaving the other three standing there.

"Clark, Lana got me the Torch back!" Chloe said giddily, pulling away from the other girl.

"That's great!" he smiled, turning to the other girl. "Thanks, Lana."

Practically bouncing in excitement, Chloe ignored the two teens exchange in favour of quickly walking to her computer, booting it up and getting started on her next article.

A minute later Clark came up behind her, peering over her shoulder. "So, guess we're back to work, huh?" He asked, amused expression belaying any fears she may have had that he was disappointed.

"You better believe it, buddy." She gave him a look that only made his grin widen. "I can't believe Pete ran off before I could give him an assignment!" She complained.

"Smart." He commented, chuckling at her glare. "I'm glad you're back in charge. I don't know what I'd do without my editor bossing me around."

"Yeah, right." She huffed, relenting to his charm and turning back to her personal computer. "Onto the next story." She declared triumphantly, typing away.

He rolled his eyes at her tenacity. "I don't think we've had any murderous meteor freaks lately." He pondered.

"She slowed in her typing, eventually stilling completely. "About that... Should I take down the wall?"

"What?" He started, staring at her. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I just... I don't wanna upset you or anything. I mean, some of that stuff up there you were there for personal, and I've seen the way you look at it sometimes." She revealed, shrugging awkwardly.

He smiled gently and shook his head in response. "I think that wall's a part of you, and I'm happy that you'd do that for me, but don't. I think that this wall could do a lot of good, and you put so much effort into it... Thank you, but no."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled wider at her uncertain face and nodded in response. "I'm sure."

"Okay, then." She stood and wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing her face into his shirt and enjoying the way he rested his chest in her soft locks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

**Chapter three:**

**Day ten**

* * *

_Moaning incoherently around strong, corded muscle, feminine hands ran down a muscular torso, nimble fingers trailing invisible pathways._

_"Clark." She moaned, blonde hair tussled and green orbs gazing at him with an urgent hunger. No attention was paid to the loud music rumbling through the floor or the distorted voices that mumbled downstairs._

"Gah!" Chloe shot out of bed, wide-eyed as she hastily shook off the dreams plaguing her. "Christ." She murmured, running a hand down her face.

After a moment spent composing herself the blonde noticed a thick arm over her torso, wrapping her in a powerful embrace. She squeaked as she noticed it, taking in who the arm belonged to.

"Clark?" She nudged him, unable to remove his grip. "Clark!" She spoke more firmly, pushing him harder.

With muffled groans the farmboy swatted lazily in the general direction of his night-stand, halting when he didn't hit anything. "Mh?" He slowly raised himself up, staring slowly around his surroundings with blurry eyes. Eyes that quickly sharpened when he realized where he was. "What the hell?" He yelped.

"I could ask that!" She huffed, edging out from his now-lax hold and glaring at him in ire. "What the _hell_?" She reiterated his own point, tilting her head as she scrutinized his form.

"Chloe, I don't know how I got here. I swear!" He panicked, blushing deep crimson as he hastily pulled away from her, gulping.

She looked down at him and quickly looked back up. "Or why you're _naked?_" She queried dangerously, glare deepening.

"I sleep in my boxers!" He defended. "I swear this wasn't me!"

Perhaps she was too trusting, but for some reason as she watched him fall off the bed in panic she couldn't help but believe him. "Alright." She pursed her lips, letting up on him. "Then how did you get here?"

He stared at her for a moment, and then slowly turned to look at her open window, flabbergasted. "I-I think I flew." He whispered.

"Whoa, whoa, back up." She paused, blinking. "You can _fly?_"

He looked between her and the window for a moment, deliberating. "Apparently."

"What do you mean, '_apparently'?_" Chloe asked, tightly clutching her quilt to her chest.

"I don't know." He said frustratedly, running his hands through his hair. "Sometimes it happens, but most of the time..." He shrugged uncertainly.

She gazed at him blankly. "Right."

"I'm serious." He stressed.

"Of course you are." She intoned dryly. "When did my life go and become a Sci-Fi special?" She lamented, rolling her eyes.

"_Chloe._"

"Clark, go home. We'll talk later." She sighed, waving him off. "Now!" She barked when he hesitated.

He stumbled to meet her demands, rushing to the door. _"Through the window." _She shrieked, indignant.

The petite blonde held up for all of several seconds before finally she started laughing, unable to resist when she saw his boxers snag on the tree outside her window, his fear of heights making his movements jerky. "And nice buns!" She jeered, laughing harder as he swiftly blurred into super-speed.

_"Chloe, is everything alright?"_

"Everything's fine, dad!" She called back, biting her lower lip to stifle her ongoing laughter.

* * *

"So, when did it start?" She asked bemusedly, walking alongside Clark down the dirt road.

He shrugged, frowning. "A couple months or so back, but I only ever floated above my bed." He sighed.

"Huh." Chloe pondered. "Wonder why it chose now to come along?"

"I don't know, I just wish it hadn't." He sighed once more, shaking his head. "I mean, I'm scared of heights, why would I want to fly?" He asked rhetorically, though he blushed and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he did so.

She grinned at the thought of him flying. "I think it's kind of cool." She revealed, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"You would." He huffed, giving her a look.

Chloe's grin widened. "I totally would." She confirmed, reiterating her point. "I get why you'd be upset, Clark. But as far as the powers lottery goes? Flight ain't all that bad." She pointed out.

He thought of Greg Arkin, Sean Kelvin and Cassandra Carver and reluctantly conceded her point.

"Besides which," She continued on. "Shouldn't you be trying to control it? I thought you got your other powers down fast?"

"Sometimes I still have nightmares about them." He swallowed, a dark look on his face.

Taken aback, Chloe patted him on the shoulder. "Hey," She spoke, bringing his attention back to her. "It'll never happen, okay?" She said firmly, earning a small smile from the much larger youth.

"Thanks, Chloe." She got the feeling that there was more to that message than just gratitude for what she'd said, but returned the gesture nonetheless. "If... If you're having second thoughts about this, _us, _I understand."

She stared up at him, taking in his dejected face and slapping him on the arm, hissing slightly as she stung her palm. "You dolt. Do you really think that I'm going to run out on you just because you show some out of the ordinary abilities?" She scolded, taping down her own self-defensive urges. "You, Clark Kent, are stuck with me now. Get used to it buddy."

Clark couldn't hold back the smile that grew at her words, blue eyes lighting up in a boyish way that was purely him. "Thanks." He spoke softly.

The blonde rolled her eyes at his words. ""Thanks." He says." She muttered. "It's only been a few days and already you've forgotten what I said to you, haven't you?"

"No. I just didn't know if I was what you wanted."

""What I wanted?"" She quoted incredulously. "Clark, what I _said_ a few days ago still stands. Get used to it." She said stubbornly, stepping ahead of him onto the bus.

Clark stared after her, a reluctant grin curling his lips as he followed.

_"Clark, whatever you have to say, I won't judge you. I know that you're a meteor fr- infected person." Nimble fingers brushed his cheek, a gleaming smile comforting him. "I could never be afraid of you, and I know that you'd never hurt me; I'd die before I'd betray you, and if you honestly think that this is going to scare me off, you've got another thing coming."_

* * *

If it wasn't one thing then it was another, and Chloe cursed as she jogged down the hall, bursting into the bathroom and nearly sliding across the floor as she moved to the nearest toilet, dropping to her knees and retching.

She'd ignored her tiredness over the past few days because the fact of the matter was that she couldn't afford to skip school if she wanted to keep her grades and attendance at their current level. Now, however, she was regretting not staying home.

She wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that she probably wouldn't be in time to print out the next issue of the Torch, or the looks from Clark and Pete as she left the room. While she knew that Pete would cover his worry, Clark would fret over her like a mother hen all day.

He may have been adopted, but the youngest Kent still acted like his parents.

She groaned as she got to her feet, slowly moving over to the sink and staring at herself in the mirror. Red cheeks, dark eyes, puffy lips, and her breathe!

Sighing, Chloe turned from the run down figure in the mirror, drew out a pack of mints and chewed three of them at once. "Great day to get sick, Sullivan." She cursed. If Clark didn't find some way to blame this on himself, she'd eat her shoes.

Splashing her face with water, drying off and reapplying her make-up, Chloe left the bathroom and headed to the nurses office.

* * *

"It's not you, Clark." She moaned in frustration for the umpteenth time. "No, you can't come over, my dad's home."

She frowned at his response. "Don't be an idiot. Of course it's not. Don't make me come over there." She warned.

For a moment she was silent, listening to him stutter down the phone and then chuckling. "I'll see you Wednesday."

Hanging up the phone, Chloe shook off a rueful grin. True to her predictions, the farmboy had immediately tried to blame her illness on the stress of knowing his secret.

The petite girl had quickly set him straight, ignoring his futile attempts to justify his response.

It was a weight off her shoulders that she finally knew everything, but now that she did it was kind of depressing, seeing him fumble around regular people and desperately try to fit in.

Part of her felt some kind of glee that she knew this massive secret, that he trusted her so much; Another part, however, felt... Sorrow, for lack of better words. He helped other people, saved lives, but he didn't get any credit. It was tragic that people like Whitney Fordman would get the praise because Clark couldn't set them straight on the facts.

She shoved the thoughts out of her head, sinking beneath her covers tiredly. At least she would always know what he did to help people.

In the meantime, however, she was content to lie there and wonder on what the future would bring.

* * *

Clark dreamt that night.

He didn't know what he saw; At first he was hovering over the fields, eyes set on the horizon as the sun slowly set, orange light fading into red and settling into a darker tone.

He chased the sun, flying towards it with the wind beneath him and the earth lower still. He didn't feel fear of the ground rising to meet him, nor did he fear the lack of anyone or anything. He felt free and fine.

He must have been flying for days, hours passing him by as he chased some unseen goal, a spark in the distance, a ray of hope growing closer and closer. He'd never felt anything like it before.

In his sleep Clark Kent's smile widened, strong arms cradling his girlfriend in a protective grasp. The blonde unconsciously huddled closer to him, resting her head against his shirt and smiling just as wide.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

**Chapter four:**

**Day eleven-fourteen**

* * *

Chloe drifted into the world of the living, blurred vision taking in the firm chest in front of her. Part of her felt as though panic were an appropriate reaction considering the circumstance, but she knew it wouldn't actually do anything and that he wasn't to blame. "Clark." She sighed, nudging at him.

He groaned in response, rolling back and opening his eyes. Immediately he jerked awake, startled form rolling further to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"Clark, you need to get a handle on this." She spoke before he could, sending him a look of bemusement. "I know you don't like heights, but if you keep doing this then one of these days my dad's gonna find out."

The farmboy looked down, blushing. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I..."

"Then you need to find out." She cut across him, smiling sympathetic. "It probably won't be easy, but you have to, Clark."

Chloe wanted to be more sympathetic, but she felt run-down as is, and her dread increased when, after going to get a cup of coffee, she was sick again.

The rest of the day was spend in bed, alternating between being ill and searching up anything related to flight. She couldn't say that she enjoyed acting the search engine while off school, but the situation was too serious to ignore.

When he called later that day, having just finished with his classes, she just sighed down the phone, telling him to come over despite her condition and questioning him on his 'flight' ability.

"How do you feel when you do it?" She queried, idly scrolling through pages after pages of information regarding aerodynamics and birds.

"I don't feel Chloe, I don't even know when I'm doing it." He complained, frustration evident in his voice.

"Well, what do you dream about while it's happening?" She changed her tack.

"...I dream I'm flying. It's sunset and I'm carefree, like nothing bad could happen."

"Well, there you go!" She brightened. "That's a lead! Where are you flying too?"

He frowned and shook his head. "I don't know. Nowhere, I guess. Just..."

""Just..."?" She prompted, inching closer.

He huffed and moved away. "It sounds ridiculous."

"Go on." She insisted, leaning in.

"...Hope." His voice softened and he seemed to gain a faraway quality. "I'm flying towards hope."

"Hope, huh...?" She murmured, brushing her hair back from where it had fallen into her face in her eagerness. "You know, it sounds more psychological than anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe something's holding you back? Maybe you're afraid of heights for that same reason." The blonde speculated, biting her lower lip. "It's a shame we don't have someone we can ask about this."

Dejected, Clark slouched forward, frown deepening. "Yeah." He said wistfully, and she leaned against him at the sound, suddenly realizing how much it must hurt for him, being so alone.

Chloe wanted to say something to ease his pain but she didn't know what, and knew she couldn't relate, so instead she gripped him tighter, staying silent.

* * *

"Dad, I'm fine!" Chloe huffed, rolling her eyes at her father's fussy behaviour. While her being sick on and off again for the past few days wasn't easily explained, she didn't feel it warranted the intense worry he was expressing.

"Chloe, you've already missed two days of school because of this, you need to see a doctor." Gabe Sullivan said firmly, putting his foot down.

The blonde sighed as he ushered her through the doors, near-dragging her to the receptionist. "I'm fine!" She protested insistently, wrinkling her nose at the smell lingering around the desk. "Really!"

"Hello, we have an appointment booked." He ignored her, speaking to the woman at the desk.

Chloe rolled her eyes, moving to the waiting room chairs and slouching into one of the tacky chairs. "I can't believe you're wasting a day of work for this. I could be in school."

"Because I'm sure that you're upset at missing a day there." Gabe said wryly, amused at the pink tinge her cheeks gained.

"Ms. Sullivan, the doctor will see you now." The receptionist thankfully drew her away before she had to answer, and the blonde took the opportunity to quickly take a light jog towards the door, stepping in without further complaint.

* * *

Gabe Sullivan stalked up the path in indignant fury, behaviour completely at odds with the way he usually acted.

If anyone had seen the man they would have wondered what could rile the usually relatively calm, friendly middle-aged man.

They might have suspected it had something to do with the petite blonde desperately trying to get his attention as he moved, pulling on his arm in an attempt to grab his attention. "Dad, come on. Please!"

Thankfully, there was no-one around save for the cattle in the fields and horses in the barn, and none of them seemed overly concerned or interested anyway. "I'm gonna kill him." He growled, eyes wild.

Jonathan Kent spotted this as he went out to feed the animals and paused, watching the other, smaller man as he marched on his warpath. "Gabe?" He called uncertainly, barely able to compare the unhinged individual with the cheerful plant manager.

Despite his position, Jonathan had never been at odds with him, citing that he was just trying to make a living.

"Gabe, what's wrong?" He asked, taking in Chloe as she paled, looking away.

The other man didn't respond, instead choosing to shake his head and mutter under his breathe. "Where's your son?" He finally bit out.

The Kent patriarch eyed him, taking in the untidy clothing, apoplectic expression and clenching and unclenching hands and made a split decision to try to diffuse the situation before it could escalate. "Why do you need him?"

"Tell him that his little secret is out and we need to have 'words'." He emphasized the last word between gritted teeth, face bright red.

Jonathan gave him an alarmed look, stepping back slightly. "What secret?" He asked, unconsciously tightening his grip on the feed bag as he did so.

"You don't know either?" He queried, seeming to calm as he grew deathly still. Jonathan recognized it as the kind of anger you could only reach when you grew so enraged that you actively circled back into sanity and narrowed his eyes.

"Know what?" He queried. For some reason he got the feeling that this wasn't about 'the secret', but something else.

Moments later the feed bag hit the ground and another set of feet joined Gabe as he marched, heading into the farmhouse.

* * *

_"Mr. Kent to the principal's office." _Short and precise, Clark Kent looked up at the message over the intercom, frowning in confusion even as he stood.

As he stepped out into the hallway he vaguely wondered what was so important that he'd be called out of class midway through final period.

"Principal Kwan." He greeted as he stepped into the office, looking over as he saw his father. His nervous smile froze as he took in the man's strict countenance, as well as Gabe Sullivan, face scrunched in intense concentration. "What's going on?"

"Son. We need to talk." Jonathan said abruptly, eyes burrowing into the youth.

He looked between the two and froze as he saw Chloe standing behind her father, a firm hand holding her back. "Hi Clark." She squeaked, earning a sharp glare from her own father.

He immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Is something wrong with Chloe!? What's wrong?" He jumped forwards, only to find himself held back by his own father. "Dad, what...?"

Surprisingly Chloe's father seemed to calm just that slight amount at his concern, though he still looked livid. "Mr. Kent. Please explain the situation to your son." Principal Kwan spoke grimly from his place behind the desk, having previously stayed out of the confrontation.

"If we could have some privacy." He requested, earning a sharp nod from the teacher.

After he was gone Jonathan turned back to Clark, sighing as he seemed to deflate, shaking his head in frustration. "Clark, how long have you and Chloe been having... Sex?"

He froze once more at the words, jolting. "What... Oh god, did something happen? She isn't hurt is she? What happened?"

Taking the implicit answer for what it was, Jonathan straightened. "She's fine, Clark. Answer the question."

"I..." He shrugged, looking away. "Just once. When you and mom went out of town and I threw a party... We got drunk."

"Chloe got drunk." Jonathan glared in disbelief.

"No, dad, _we _got drunk." He iterated, giving him a look.

"I... See." The older man grimaced, bringing his hand up to rub his forehead as though to stave off his incoming headache.

"What's this about?" He asked, looking from the grimacing man to the other, receiving a glare for his efforts.

After a moment of silence he finally received an answer, though not from either of the two parents.

Chloe moved away from her father, ignoring his attempt to pull her back. "Clark," She gulped, meeting his gaze head-on. "I'm pregnant."


End file.
